Dancing For Malfoy
by dramafreak101
Summary: Ginny is a born dancer. When Malfoy sees her dance he makes her a deal. What will happen to them? When the dream team and the Slythrin four try to interfere will it work or will it turn into love?
1. Encounter in the woods

She danced to the music in her heart not knowing exactly what she was doing having never had any lessons. All the moves her body could do were natural, having never had someone to help her stretch out all the limbs in her body; she was a true dancer.

That Saturday morning there were no classes, so Ginerva Molly Weasley woke up early hopeing to get some dancing in before breakfast. As she twirled and pranced with perfect movement to no music she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until she did an extremely hard backbend, did she notice four pairs of feet just above her head.

"Well, well what do we have here" said a voice that was very mocking in her opinion she finally released her self from the bend to look directly at the kings of Slytherin house and their bodyguards.

" Oh hello" Ginny mumbled before trying to get through the boys. She soon realized that they had formed a tight circle around her and there was no getting out now.

" Trying to get by Weasley" said Blaise Zambini

" Look Zambini I really am NOT in the mood for this right now, so if you wouldn't mind letting me by I would be a happy person." She once again tried to move but was, once again, denied.

" Why don't you dance for us?" Zambini said only joking but his face looked serious

" NO"

" You sure do seam in the mood for dancing," said Malfoy.

" No not really, atleast not in the presence of a conniving git like you." She was angry that he would enter her space. She had danced way along in the forest because well no one came there and that was were she felt whole!

" Testy now aren't we"

" Shut up Crabbe" Malfoy spat. He was looking the girl infront of him up and down, or in Ginnys opinion he was ' checking her out'.

" What was that? OH! Sorry uh… Hermiones up the hill and she needs me so, Bye now." Ginny once again attempted to pass the boys up but once again she failed. "What in the world do you boys want with me?"

" What do you think Malfoy? Keep her for our own uses? Make her dance? Tell everyone?" Blaise was getting a lot of entertainment by looking at Ginnys face.

" Well Weaslette I think we should just tell ever-"

" No. Please don't. You can't tell anyone"

" Oh I think we will."

" What do you want Malfoy?"

" Well why would I want anything?"

" I can give you three good reasons why. 1) You Malfoy me Weasley COME ON!! 2) I am top of my class in every subject which means I am NOT stupid. and 3) YOU ARE A Malfoy!!!!!!!! HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET?!?"

" I won't tell anyone nor will my friends if you do what I tell you."

"And that is?"

" Be my Girl my baby my GIRLFRIEND!" Malfoy saw the look on her face while he just smirked in triumph.

"And if I don't"

"Everyone will know your secret" said Blaise he had watched this whole exchange with a lot of amusement which suprized him because Malfoy always chose the most boring people to harass. This was knew!


	2. Girl Friend

_Disclaimer: I totally forgot this one so here it is. I own nothing it all belongs to J.K Rowling blah, blah, blah. I own schoolbooks if you review you can have them all!_

" Okay if I am your err… 'Girl friend' you won't tell anyone and what sort of benefits do you get out of this Malfoy"

" Only the look on your brothers face and maybe even Parkinson will go away!" said Draco putting a sarcastic tone on the last suggestion.

" Alright Malfoy-"

" Draco."

"Alright _Draco_ I have to go"

"Not without me you don't"

"What are you going to do take me up to my room kiss me so I will fall at your knees-" at the last suggestion Draco Malfoy gave Ginny the most breath taking kiss she had ever experienced. '_Oh gods is he a good kisser, NO Ginny you can't think that he's a Malfoy' _when Draco finally let her go she wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve and coughed hard. "That was the most dicussting thing I have ever been forced to do"

" Oh I think you liked it," said Blaise he could see the look on her face when Draco had kissed her and it was really cute to tell the truth, which meant that she liked it.

"OH SHUT UP ZAMBINI!!!"

"Well I guess this is when I walk you up to the Gryffindor common room." Said Draco not wanting Ginny and Blaise to fight. He took Ginnys arm and walked her up to her common room. He gave her another breath taking kiss, but while this exchange was happening he heard someone coming out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny?!"

_A/n I know this is short but please review. (press the pretty button below) that means review people!_


	3. A Plan

Chapter Three 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing… You get the point right? _

" Ginny Weasley what the hell do you think you are doing with Malfoy?"

" Well Ronald Draco is my boyfriend."

" _Boyfriend_? Ginny how could you what about Harry? I thought you loved him I thought you said that you were supposed to be." 

" Feelings change Ron I thought you would know what I meant really you still have feelings for that Lavender Brown _slut_ while you are going out with _Hermione Granger!_" even though Ginny hated Malfoy she hated it even more when her brothers got all over protective-ey.

" Look I think I'll just go" Draco was already half way down the steps when a hand popped out of no where and punched him right in the face. 

" Is this sad excuse for a human bothering you Ginny?" Harry Potter had been walking up the steps to his dormitory when he saw Malfoy, Ron, and Ginny screaming, well Ginny was doing all the screaming but you get the idea. 

" Harry why did you just do that now Draco's hurt! I can not believe that boys are supposed to be gentlemen, meaning _BE GENTEL!"_ Ginny was at a groaning Draco's side. The spot where the punch had made contact was turning into a very interesting shade of purple. 

"Ginny are you defending the ferret?" asked a very shocked Harry.

" Harry, they are" Ron made an ugly face but then tried to put on a straight one. "Going out." Ron fainted and Harry quickly levitated him into the Gryffindor common room. 

"_Boys!" _Ginny sighed and then quickly levitated Draco to the hospital wing.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

_\(In the Slytherin common room)_

"HE DID WHAT?" 

"Listen Pansy calm down" 

"I will not calm down Blaise Zambini! My future husband is going out with a Weasley, his father is going to go crazy when he finds out about this one I mean the Weasleys and the Malfoys have been fighting for centuries." Pansy Parkinson's face was put into a distorted posture (that means she is thinking!) (_A/N LOL)_

" Well Malfoy's dad has already given the okay!" said Blaise now was the time to improvise! 

" I have an idea…" 

" Oh this should be a good one!" 

"Shut up Zambini, if I make him fall in love with me then he will break up with the littlest Weasley. Oh Blaisey its perfect!" 

" You've already used that one 47 times now!"

" Yes but that doesn't mean anything" 

" Pansy, NONE OF THEM WORKED!" 

" Yes they did, he broke up with them all didn't he?" 

" Pansy those were no stinkin' good relationships. Gods why do you always have to do this when he gets a new girlfriend?"

" What am I doing?"

" Pansy you are plotting against Draco and all his girlfriends. ARGHH! It is so annoying!" 

" Blaisey I think you're jealous, you have always liked me from afar and now after watching me run after Draco you are _jealous_!" By then Pansy had wrapped her arms around a horrified Blaise and was beginning to lean in for a kiss when Blaise put his hand over her mouth.

" Look, Pansy, I have never liked you nor has Draco you give off that freaky- overprotective- stoker vibe, and the idea of going out with you seems just about as appealing as playing leap frog with unicorns!" Blaise was by now half way across the room and he was heading up stairs. But just before he was gone all the way up he heard pansy start to cry. 

" Do you really think that or do you just want to get me away from you for some other boy? I will find out Blaise Zambini oh yes I will find out!" 

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

_(In the Gryffindor common room) _

" How are you feeling Ronnie," Lavender Brown had been tending to Ron ever since he had entered the common room. She was under the impression that Ron had fallen down the steps and hit his head. 

" I've been better" 

" Well now that your awake Hermione needs to talk to you."

" About what?"

" Oh nothing she just said that she needed to talk to you when you woke up."

" When did she say this?"

" An hour ago I think."

" Have I been out that long?"

" Yes, I guess so. Did you now that when you're passed out you look really cute."

" Um… thanks Lavender." 

" Do you mind if I go and see Hermione?" 

" No, no, not at all you two get together and go… well you know what I mean." After this statement she winked making Ron almost gag. He did still like Lavender a bit, but he could not stand her mind.

After a long search and a rather large snack Ron finally found Hermione, and surprisingly Harry, in the library. When he found her he told his girlfriend and best friend the whole story. 

" Okay Ronald let me get this straight Ginny is going out with Draco Malfoy because?" 

" Like I said before Hermione, Ginny told me that she no longer had feelings for Harry and had decided to move on with life!" 

" But this can't be right Ginny just told me that she was still in love with Harry and that who ever she would go out with, snog with, shag with, or any thing, it just wasn't the same!"

" Ginny did what?" Ron's face was turning a very interesting shade of purple that would have made Uncle Vernon proud.

" Oops! I wasn't supposed to tell you that." 

Harry, we must take action against Ginny and Ferret face."

" I'll let it slide for now, 'cause Ginnys going out with Malfoy, but we need to take action!"

" Wait, against Ginny having sex?" Harry had been listening to their whole conversation not exactly inserting himself into it. 

" NO, _NO, __**NO!**_ Harry, we must take action against Ginny and Ferret face."

" You mean Malfoy."

" Yes Hermione I mean Malfoy." 

" If we really want to we could beat him up, make him really want to break up with her." Harry decided to put this idea out in the open.

" That could work we could push him into the room of requirement just think about it ' _I need a to stick a git!'_ think about that three times!" Harry and Ron busted out laughing leaving Hermione with one of those _' boys are so stupid'_ looks. 

" No boys that would just make him want to hold on tighter we need to make him jealous we need to get under his skin we need, to steel Blaise!" 

A/N This chapter has taken me all week and I am really sorry if it's too short. Right now I am looking for a beta if you are interested please tell me in a review. Thanks for reading I love you all! TA, TA FOR NOW!


	4. Something new happens every day

A/N I am really disappointed at the lack of review people I love those who are reviewing you all get my invisible home made cake

A/N I am really disappointed at the lack of review people. I love those who are reviewing you all get my invisible home made cake! Come on it's invisible!

This is the last time that I will put up a disclaimer, I think you all get the point that I don't own anything. If I did I would be out living in a beach house on my own private island.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, if you try to sue me then all you get is a HUGE dust bunny and three whole dollars. Who wants that?

On with the story!

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDSOMGINBD

The next day was Sunday, the day were Ginny could stay cooped up in her room and no one would mind; yet alas Ginny had a boyfriend. They had planned to go to breakfast together and then sit out by the lake under the tree Ginny loved and that really cut into Ginnys dance time.

It all was really just sick to Ginny but to other people it may be cute, a strange couple, but they were doing cute things.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(At breakfast)

Ginny was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall until she was grabbed by the arm and into an unused classroom.

" What the bloody- Oh its just you Draco."

" Yeah just me. Ready to walk to breakfast together?"

" Wait your Draco Malfoy and you don't have Zambini Crabbe or Goyle following you to breakfast."

" And?"

" Hey something new happens every day!"

" Um... Yeah. Now that were done playing 'whats new' can we go I'm hungry."

" Fine but who do we sit with the Gryffindors of the Slytherins?"

" Do you want me dead? Slytherin. Now lets go"

" What about Parkinson? She'll eat me alive"

" Oh its okay Blaise has her under control."

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(Else where in the castle)

" If you don't unlock this door and give me back my wand right now Zambini I will murder you!"

" Oh come on Pansy if you just bang a little harder you could get out"

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(Back to Ginny and Draco)

" What's with you and all the smirking Malfoy?" The two were still in the room and when Draco had told Ginny about Pansy he totally spaced out and it really scared her.

" What? Huh? OH yeah lets go eat some food."

" Okay." Draco grabbed her by the arm and led her to the Great Hall.

When they walked in everyone looked up from their food and there was complete silence.

" This is awkward" Ginny had leaned over to Draco and whispered to him to find him, once again, smirking. " What is up with you and smirking"

" I know I'm just so sexy and you want me to stop because you feel the-"

" No! You are so full of yourself."

" Well, I am Draco Malfoy"

" And I'm Ginny Weasley, now lets go eat before I puke!"

When Ginny and Draco were walking over to the Slytherin table Ginny could have sworn that every girl in Hogwarts was giving her a death Glare. When Ginny and Draco sat down Crabbe and Goyle gave her sly smiles, which she returned with glares.

" Hey Draco all of a sudden my appetite is gone."

" Okay I'll see you around then?"

" UM… Yeah!" Ginny walked out of the great hall once again receiving about five hundred death glares and walked out of the room.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(The Golden Trio)

" NO! NO! OH YEAH AND DID I MENTION **NO!!" ** Yelled Hermione

"Oh come on 'Mione"

" Ron's right we don't know any other girls that would actually do this!"

" I know but it's Blaise Zambini, Harry! Zambini!"

" But will you do it?" Ron pleaded

" For Ginny."

" Really?"

" Yes Ron. Really"

" Okay here's the plan."

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINDB

(To Hermione and Blaise)

" Hello Blaise" Hermione had walked into a darkened corridor were she knew she could find Blaise Zambini.

" Granger" he acknowledged her presence. He had always had a slight crush on the girl, whenever she was around he got butterflies in his stomach it made him so mad.

" What are you doing here all alone in this dark corridor?"

" Actually I'm making sure that Pansy doesn't kill, Ginny."

" Where is she? Pansy I mean."

" IN that classroom I think she fell asleep an hour ago."

" Well that means that we are all alone in a dark corridor."

" I guess it does."

" So what do you want to do?"

Blaise couldn't stand it any longer he brought his lips crashing down on hers. Hermione was slightly surprised but kissed him back knowing that this was part of the plan, but her stomach was full of butterflies and it felt good to kiss Blaise. Finally they broke apart.

" Do you want to go to the Room of Requirement?" Blaise asked.

" Sure." Even though this wasn't part of the plan Hermione needed him.

" Lets go"

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

( Ginny)

Why did I agree to this? I know that I'm not supposed to be dancing but it still sucks going out with Malfoy. Why do girls fantasize about going out with Draco Malfoy? I mean he isn't even that hot, he has awesome muscles and a great body but- WHOA was I just fantasizing about Draco Malfoy crazy.

Ginny found her self in the forest once again and figured she could get some dancing in.

Spinning and leaping was her favorite thing to do completing the back bend and ending in a split Ginny felt an air of self-accomplishment. That was until she heard clapping and Saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.

" What do you want."

" Nothing just watching, you're amazing. Has anyone ever told you that?"

" No one knows."

" And why is that?"

" If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

" I promise." He said raising his right hand.

" Okay, when I was seven I started a free dance class in muggle London. I loved it and asked my mum if I could do another class but this one wasn't free. The studio offered me a scholarship, which we accepted, I learned so much that one semester. The scholarship was of course for only one semester, and they couldn't give me another one. My parents paid for a few more semesters but at the age of ten things get really expensive. My parents told me that I couldn't take dance any more, so I hung up my shoes and told my parents that I would never dance again."

" That still doesn't-"

" Let me finish. My parents never thought I was that amazing, unlike my teachers, Mum and Dad thought that I was just taking money out of the family account. So they told me I shouldn't dance anymore and my brothers enforce it too. SO that's why you can't tell anyone Draco, because my family would murder me." By the time Ginny finished her story she was in tears.

" It's okay I won't tell anyone and if Crabbe and Goyle say anything I know a few spells I've been wanting to try out."

" Hey it's Draco Malfoy sticking up for a Weasley!"

" Hey something new happens every day!"

" You know Draco your not that bad."

" I know."

" You are so full of your self."

" Yes, yes I am." He then started to tickle Ginny so hard that she started to cry.

" Draco… Stop… I can't breath." She said in between giggles.

He finally stopped and they went to sit out by the lake.

" You know what Ginny I think that this may just work."

" How's Pansy taking it?"

" Blaise took away her wand and locked her in a closet."

Ginny started to crack up laughing. " He didn't?"

" He did."

" So he's spent all day watching that door?"

" He was supposed to."

" What does that mean?"

" Well Blaise gets distracted very easily."

" What do you think happened to him."

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(In the room of requirement)

The best sex I have ever had! Blaise lay on a bed in the room of requirement, beside him lay a bushy haired girl fast asleep.

" Who knew what one kiss could do."

" Mmmm." Hermione's eyes fluttered opened.

" Wakey, wakey."

" Hello Blaise"

" Hello Hermione."

" What time is it?"

" 6:30. Why?"

" Shit, we have to get down to dinner."

" After this afternoon I think I'm okay."

" Aww, your too sweet."

" If you want to get down to dinner I suggest getting dressed unless you want to start a knew fad."

" And what would that be?"

" Nudity."

Hermione began laughing while getting out of there bed and picking up her clothes."

" Is there a shower in here?"

" Yeah through that doorway."

" Thanks."

" Mind if I join you?"

" Not at all."

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINDBOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

( Ginny and Draco)

" Draco? Draco? Earth to Draco." Said Ginny she was waving her hand in front of his face while he was spacing out.

" What huh?"

" You just kind of spaced out. You should see a healer."

" Hey that hertz"

" Well it should."

When Ginny said that she instantly regretted it Draco stood up and started to cchase her around the lake until they were out of breath. They sat by a willow and watched the sun set.

" Draco I just want to say, that I'm really starting to like this."

" Yeah me too."

" Hey that wasn't some snide remark."

" So?"

" something new happens every day." Said Ginny repeating their little joke.

Draco chuckled. " We better get you back to your common room just to make sure Big Brother Weasley won't kill me."

" That's not a bad idea, I would rather my boyfriend be alive."

They walked up to the castle and up to he Gryffindor tower.

" Good night Ginny"

" Good night Draco." They kissed each other on the lips and left without another word.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

A/n am really sorry about not updating for awhile so I tries to make this longer than usual!

Remember, if you review you can have invisible homemade cake. It's really good every one loves it!

I'll update ASAP!

Chou

Dramafreak101


	5. Dreams, Talks and Plans

Hey every one I said I would update ASAP and I am

_Hey every one I said I would update ASAP and I am! IF you review you get invisible homemade cake! _

_Start reading!_

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

_(In the closet.) _

'3 bottles or butter beer on the wall 3 bottles of butter beer. This is so boring I can't believe he locked me in a closet for no fuckin' reason if he doesn't unlock the door in twenty minutes I will murder him!' Pansy had been stuck in a closet on a Sunday with no food and no company.

" IS anyone there?"

'Gods it's dark out if they don't unlock this closet I will kill him!'

" Okay Pansy it's Crabbe if I unlock this door you can't do anything to me and I will tell you all the information I know."

" Deal."

Crabbe blasted the door away and Pansy lunged at him.

" You promised," said a struggling Crabbe.

" I lied."

" I know why you've been locked in the closet all day."

" Okay spill." Said pansy who was now getting off of Crabbe.

" Littlest Weasley is going out With Draco, and Blaise was supposed to be watching the door but you know how he has always had a big creepy crush on the mudblood, well they went to the Room of Requirement and I haven't seen them since. Goyle and I are looking for someone to help us break them apart."

" I will, I can't believe those bitches would steel both of my men! I have had them since first year and they are mine, all mine."

" Well we have a plan we just need it out into action."

" Tell me about this 'plan' as your calling it."

' Okay here it is…"

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDMOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINB

(In the Gryffindor common room)

" So Ginny how was your day?" Said Ron.

" It was great Ron. Hi Harry!"

" Are you sure you don't want to go out with me Gin?" said Harry.

" Harry I've told you a million times, It won't work, Your more like my brother rather than my boyfriend."

" Just give me another chance."

" **NO!**"

" Fine. So how was your day?" asked Ron.

" Wonderful, did you know that Draco didn't use one snide remark today?"

" Who's Draco?" asked Ron

" Draco Malfoy."

" Right Ginny totally slipped my mind, we need to have a talk with him."

" Uh… no violence just strong words with scary meanings."

" Yes Ginny." The two boys chorused together, sounding a little disappointed.

" Night Boys."

" Night Ginny" they said in unison

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(Blaise and Hermione)

" I can't believe we missed dinner all because of one shower." Said Hermione.

" It was one hell of a shower." Blaise added.

" You are so right." She said planting a kiss on his lips.

" Well I believe you have to get back to your common room and me to mine."

" Sadly."

" I'll see you tomorrow."

" Sounds like a deal."

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(Ron and Harry.)

" Harry I wonder whats taking Hermione so long." Said Ron

" I don't know maybe she is just having a lot of fun taunting that a-," said Harry who didn't get to finish his sentence.

" HI boys, I'm back!" said Hermione as she walked into the Gryffindor common room.

" Hey Hermione, how was it?"

" I think I will keep that to myself."

" Does Malfoy know yet?" asked a very hopeful Ron.

" NO Ronald he doesn't. Now I'm going to go to bed. Night Boys."

" Night Hermione." They chorused together.

" We need to figure out what she did tonight." Said Harry.

" Then we will find out!"

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(Pansy Crabbe and Goyle)

" You know boys this just may work."

" It was all Crabbes idea." Said Goyle.

" Yep." Said a very happy Crabbe

" Well good work but there are a few things that we need."

" And they are?"

" Some makeup some polyjuice potion and some women's robes and some women!"

" Can we get them?" Asked Goyle

" Of course, I am Pansy Parkinson."

" Do you know how to get them?" asked Crabbe

" Maybe but I think we will have to call in some reinforcements."

" Who are they?" Both boys asked together

" Not they, her."

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(Ginnys dream.)

" Draco, this is amazing."

" Anything for you my love."

Ginny and Draco were enjoying a candle light picnic by the Black Lake.

" How did you know these were all of my favorite foods?"

" I had a little help."

" From who?"

" ME!!" said a voice who was emerging through the shadows.

" Your Voldemort."

" And you are Ginerva Molly Weasley, seventh child of Molly Anne Prewitt Weasley, only girl in your family for ten generations."

" Nice guess."

" Research my darling research." He said moving his hands in a way Ginny could not understand, and then right in front of her stood Draco, with his wand pointed directly at her heart.

" Draco, no."

" Avada-"

Ginny sat up with a straight back looking straight at Hermione. The older girl smiled and lay back down as if she hadn't just woken up. Ginny rolled her eyes and lye back down on her bed.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

( Hermiones dream.)

" Wow, Blaise this is amazing"

" Isn't it though."

" Ha, how did you know that I love Italian food and boats?"

" I had a little help."

" From who?"

"ME!!" A voice was rising from the bushes giving a strange hand signal to no one in particular.

" Voldemort?"

" You're an original Sherlock Holmes aren't you? YOU must be Hermione Lee Granger, daughter of Mia Marie Gene Granger, only child, mudblood at that, but somehow you intrigue my kind."

" Pardon?"

" Well, Zambini do it."

" Blaise no!"

" AVADA-"

Hermione sat bolt up in her bed looking directly at Ginny, she smiled slightly then lay back down as if nothing had happened.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(To Ron and Harry.)

" I wonder what Malfoy does to her." Said Ron in an overly concerned brother kind of way.

" Why won't she go out with me?"

" I don't know Harry but it's really weird. I mean the summer of my first tear going into second she was in love with you, but now she wants nothing to do with you."

" I know right? All the other girls here fall at y feat for defeating the dark lord. Except Ginny."

" It's late and I have to go finish my potions essay tomorrow. Night Harry."

" Night Ron."

Ron walked up stairs and Harry did the same both stalking up to bed.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

(In the Slytherin common room.)

" Where have you been all night Zambini?"

" Having the best sex of my life."

" With who?"

" Hermione Granger."

" The mudblood? That's sick man, Ginny and I had an interesting time too."

" She is not a mudblood she is simply muggle born."

" Same thing, she has really changed you."

" She has. So what happened with Weasley?"

" We talked, she danced and we just hung out."

" What? No serious snogging? Not like you Malfoy."

" I feel different about this one even though she did it out of obligation, it feels right.

" wow that was deep."

" Shut up Zambini I'm going to bed. Night."

" Night." Both boys walked up the stairs to their dormitories and went their separate ways to bed.

OMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBDOMGINBD

Sorry for taking so long I hate school, a lot, and my parents grounded me for having a C. Their really mean like that.

Remember all reviewers get invisible cake and if you favorite this story I may evn throw in an invisible goody bag! So review!!

TOODLES,

dramafreak101


End file.
